ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Habergoass
= Testimonials = *Solo'd by 75dnc/nin in eva gear. Didn't even damage me. Easiest NM I've ever fought. Took 2 minutes, 2 solo darknesses took it out. *Doesn't hit fast but hits pretty hard vs a thf/dnc in normal haste gear. Got it to around 60% or so on melee dot; was spamming waltzes otherwise. Saw anywhere from 100-200dmg per hit and 100-150dmg per blindside/broadside barrage, but this on a thf with 245 defense facetanking it so being more prepared would do the trick. Got a friend to help and killed it without trouble; fire crystal... Orinthia 04:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as 75 Sam/Dnc. Had some TP built up prior to the fight. Sekkanoki > Gekko > Kasha.. laid a few hits in for skillchain to clear.. used this extra TP for 2 Curing Waltz IIs I believe. Samurai 2 Hour Meikyo Shisui > Yukkikaze > Gekko > Kasha.. Light Skillchain.. At this point it was at about 30% health I'd guess. From there I think I Meditated (with Sam AF Helm) and used the extra TP (above 100) for a few Curing Waltz IIs.. Then hit with whatever weapon skill. Then I think it was just minor hits back and forth and healing til it was dead. Kept Seigan Third Eye up at all times. Equipped with Optical Hat and Scorpion Harness. No Hagun. It hits decently hard, at times bringing me down to 400-600 hp. Nothing /dnc can't handle ;) Didn't have to take my Soboro out either. Very fun fight. SeikenFreak 04:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as MNK/NIN using dodge,focus, 2HR, rough fight had to use Chakra, and ended up with 300hp at the end, no drop. *Extremely easy fight as PLD75/DNC37, took less than 4 minutes to kill, never got under yellow HP just with drain samba. Top damage taken was a 101 (no sentinel no shield block). no drop. --Mira el dito 22:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as BLU/NIN. Had Disservement setup doing 1k dmg + 1k distortion dmg. Only took 2 Distortion sc's to take it down. As long as you keep shadows up and (i had filamented hold set for slow helped a lot with casts) its a pretty standard solo fight. --Azhrein 22:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Extremely Long fight as PLD/DNC 0/14 with TH1 and 1/2 no TH i claimed every pop on my server for a week excluding night time and occaisonal AFKs very rare drop imo g/l out there just created this account to post this! Vashpk 16:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as PUP/THF with Soulsoother its ws's did 100-220 normally around 170, had to deactivate -> activate auto followed by role reversal for auto mp and to get my hp back. Fun solo - Ommadon *Killed this NM earlier today, and it never once used Broadside Barrage like the front page suggests. Seemed to have a slight TP Regain effect and used Blindside Barrage often though. Anyone else able to confirm? Pretty easy solo as a Lv75 THF/NIN in full Haste gear with capped Evasion and Evasion merits. Only landed a hit on me once the entire fight. --Evangel 06:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as a THF/NIN in pretty no-thrills gear. Just walked backwards the whole fight and it's TP moves would cancel out. Just stop to recast shadows and keep walking backwards. Waku 20:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate talk *Just a word: this guy will also drop Fire Crystals for you. Don't get hyped up immediately when you see treasure in your pool. --Munenori 08:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd on RDM/PLD. Pretty easy fight. Stoneskin goes down a few times, but I have almost no trouble putting it back up. 0/3 on drop. Has anyone noticed it popping only during dust storms? I can't really be sure, but I think all three times I've fought it were during earth weather and on the last one, it took a pretty long time to pop, which is when I noticed the weather being up. *:Edit: Last two times I killed it earth weather wasn't present. 0/5 --Yatsuhiko 13:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *Went 1/1 on this NM. Possibily soloable with an evasion set. Any two jobs can easily kill without a problem. This pops around I-10 south of the Eldieme Necropolis (S) entrance. It's a lottery pop and the PH is the southern most Ba. -Kujoh 11/17/09 *I am currently 0/5 on this guy as MNK75/NIN37. Perhaps I'll try beating him with Footowrk up next time. It would be a rough ride with no shadows. Get a partner. (Author unknown) *I went 1/8 on this bird. Very easy solo for NIN/DNC 75 geared for AGI & Evasion. Only used hojo for enfeeb (only tools I had on me for a few of the fights.) also killed without any enfeebs. Was able to almost straight Ni tank it for the most part. If gear for acc and attk and haste though it will eat shadows fairly quick. (I have no evasion merits and 2 skill under cap for 75 nin. Most of my gear not very impressive really...Boxer's Mantle Evasion Torque Brutal Earring Suppanomimi Scorpion Harness Swift Belt Koga Hakama Fuma Sune-Ate Rajas Ring Garrulous Ring Seiryu's Kote Bomb Core 2xFudo Empress Hairpin... no defensive skill merits, uncapped ninjutsu skill, no katana merits, no merits in the ninja category. With shadows down only hit me for around 150 ish. Weather does not appear to affect spawn at all. Simply a lotto pop is all that 'can' take a long time. Usually popped within under a couple hours for me after window opened. Hope this info helps. --Kikorimo 07:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *0/1 TH3 easy solo as thf/nin *I have gone now at 0/20 on mnk/thf, now working on this while using my thf/nin and it is at 0/21 on this drop and i have TH4. I have gotten every pop for the last 4 days while i have been logged on when not at work. I am not understanding how this is happening, i do not have signet or the past's equivalent on. this is very odd to me for i have had better drop rate on O-Kote and haste boots for mnk/sam/nin Deathblossoms of Shiva 11:21pm PST 7/10/2010 Window length? I've been camping this thing for almost 5 and a half hours now without a pop. Was kinda curious if there's an 'end' to the window. Like, takes 1-6 hours to spawn after window is open, or something like that. --Nikashi 02:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Broadside Barrage I just fought this NM 3 times and it DID NOT immediatley use Broadside Barrage after Blindside Barrage at all. If I remember correctly, it didn't use Broad Side Barrage at all. I fought this NM as NIN/DNC. http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h243/Dragonelite47/ffxi_20100217_031146.png I'm 0/4 at the moment and have yet to see it use Broadside Barrage either. --Futan 19:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I helped kill it aprox. seven times today with a friend it never once used broadside barrage. Maybe if the blindside one lands and does dmg, it will use the broadside one. We were nin and thf/nin so we had shadows up the entire time. I tried to leave shadows down to see if this would happen and blindside never hit me. It dropped once today as well. Lahan 02:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Proof it will use them both together. http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f235/FFCabbage/stuff/broad.jpg Sylvane 016:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Personally, i've fought this bird enough times (0/25 right now...) and it seems to vary for an undetermined reason. As 80Mnk/Nin I rarely get hit by blindside, thought i've seen him try broadside anyway, while most times he stops with blindside when it misses. I'm not sure what that really says about how he uses them, but it seems he doesn't spam broadside guarenteed. And I think we should edit the article to reflect that. Maybe something along the lines of "Seems to follow up with Broadside Barrage if Blindside connects, testing still needed." AnimeAficianado 16:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC)